Halo Bydo wars
by Nemese
Summary: UNSC finds something worse that the Covenant and the Flood put togther
1. Chapter 1

**HALO THE BYDO WARS**

 **Prelog**

 **Operation last dance Year 2183**

The humans last offenive against the BYDO win or lose it would determined if the human race would survive or become extinct all the war ships and R Fighters have been gaverd even the museum pieces for the last battle.

 **Location Tesseract**

The BYDO are everywhere in this place they are only 7 R Fighters left the R-101 Grand Finale,R-100 Curtain Call, R-99 Last Dancer, R-902 Ragnarok,R-9K Sunday Strike,  
R-9W Wise Man and my own R-9A Arrowhead how i made it this far is anyone guess my ship is basic and old but she can still fight the other ships are moveing forward to final objetives i said i hold off the BYDO chasing them they all thank me and wish me luck but they knew i was dead but I would go down fighting and take as many BYDO as I can with me.  
The battle was rough my ship was barely holding up i was drifting towards a portal out of this hell were it would take me I did not know I only hoped were I went the BYDO would not be they.

 **Location unknowing**

Stars everware where I am free of the BYDO for now my lifesupport is all most gone my ship is powerless now all I can do is wate to die I hope the others made it and stoped the BYDO.  
UNSC destroyer Ulysses on wide patrol from Harvest 30 light years out Ensign Mark Dunn was checking the long range scaners when he picked up a blip of energy Caption i have foud something on scaners it put out alot of energy then it dissaperd but i got a fix on it before it dissaperd its 399999900000 kicks away.

Something grabed my ship or was i going crazy on the verg of death no I saw it I was being pulled towards a ship i could see a bird with a plante in its talons painted on it thats when I passed out.

 **Location Tesseract**

A large BYDO force heading to they next conquest the portal to the Halo universe no matter were they came from the humans must be wiped out and only BYDO must exist they war with this branch of humans was over they plan worked to get them to the point where one of they ships could go forward to the future and insure the BYDO could be. The BYDO was angered by the humans for they last act of spite but they was plenty more earths out they and infinity to conquer

Outcome BYDO Core destroyed human battle group wipe out BYDO regeneration confirmed last option left to deny BYDO the Earth destruction of the Sol system the end of man all is lost

that the preloug what do you think how would the UNSC deal with the BYDO the stuff of nightmares i do not own halo or R TYPE


	2. Chapter 2

**HALO THE BYDO WARS**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Location UNSC Destroyer Ulysses**

Current assignmet transfer of strange fighter craft found on wide patrol out of Harvest to R&D base on Reach and bring pilot to hi command for questioning.

Captain Jason Palmer was sat in his Captain chair on the brige of the Ulysses drinking is morring coffee. It had been one hell of a day the fighter craft they found was something eles it was made out of some unknowing metal that was far stronger than Titanium A and the strange device that was attached to the front of the ship destroyed anything that touched it."Captain the pilot as come around the doctor say you can speek to him now" The ship AI Feermen said. I am on my way to med bay now replied the Caption.

 **Med bay**

My eyes stared to open they was a blinding light above me my head was pounding the next thing a blur blocking the light my eyes was geting better and the figger came into view it was a women in a doctors coat. "Hello are you ok how do you feel" I told the doctor my head was pounding she said that would pass and gave me some pain killers and ask me if i would be up to speeking to the Captain I gave a nod

The Captain came in he was a stern looking man with a scare running across his right cheek you could see he was a strong leader by the way he walked and presented him self. I saluted him out of habbit he retuned the saluted.  
The Captain introduces himself and asked for my name and rank "Marjor Christopher Nunn Space Corps" I replied the next question was what was I doing out in deepspace so I told the Captain my story the look on is face told me everything he did not know what to think if i was telling the truth or lieing to him.  
Next came the questions about my ship when he learnt at what it could do he was shocked that much power was in a small ship.

 **Hanger bay**

1 day later The Captain ask me to go and help get my ship up and running they wanted to see what it could do i told them they was welcome to it if the BYDO came hear it would help them fight back she needed alot of repaires doe.  
The AI Freeman appeared next to me and informed me my ships log has been recoved and the Captain wanted to review them with me. As I looked at the gun cammer footage from my ship I felt sick to my stomach its one thing fighting the BYDO another just watching the captain could not belive what he was seeing the abomination that I and the others was up against. The Captain beleved me now the colour had gone from his face he was as white as a sheet he said to me he seen alot of crap in his time but that was messed up and that was putting it in a nice way.

Location Delta Epsilon eage of the Milky Way Space began to warp and rip as a tear in the dimensional wall occurred a huge planet appeared and started to orbit the star from the planet thousand and pods shot of into space and whent in all directions the astrords in the system stared to change into war ships and fighter craft the BYDO have arrived and they had all the time they needed to convert this Galxey to BYDO.

thats it for now let me know what you think with a review thank you


End file.
